A Longing Dream
by Aurora Borealis 19
Summary: PG-13 maybe R in later chapters. Hermione ran away from the wizarding world 5 years ago and all the things she thought she wanted don't make sence anymore
1. Please Don't Leave

Author: Aurora Borealis 

Title: A Longing Dream

Disclaimer: I own no characters mentioned in this story or the main plot this was branched from. I wrote this story for my enjoyment and for others not for money or critical acclaim. 

Summary: **_Why is it that you always let the good ones get away? Maybe because your blinded at the time and don't see what they truly have. Why can't you see what's staring you right in the face? How is it that no matter how hard you try and tell yourself this is wrong, it's not suppose to end this way, it always does? Why do certain things look bad, but turn out good? These are questions that have been around since the dawn of time, never ending answers try to shine some light on the unknown. But no matter what we try to come up with to make up for what we loss it never fulfills our need to know. Why?_**

Chapter 1 Please don't leave

From afar her tears looked like glistening diamonds in the sun. Up close, they looked like all the years of bottled emotion, anger and rage, disgust and desire, had finally surfaced to the top. She stood there in a daze, losing track of the hours. Finally, the sun had sunk to the hills and she turned to walk away. Her high heeled shoes clicked lonely on the street as she silently walked down the deserted ally. What happened today shouldn't have affected her the way it had. She shouldn't have cared so much for someone that didn't matter. But she did. That was what killed her inside. That she allowed her self to act this way, to fall apart at a mere whim. She walked up the dirty stairs and to her apartment door. Slowly she reached into her purse. Pulling out what looked like a long wooden stick she quickly dropped it to the floor. Shaking her head she picked it up and swiftly placed it in her bag. Grabbing her keys she opened the door.

Hermione stared at the empty flat. No light escaped from it and only the moon light shinned in. It still smelled like what she had cooked that night, blood pudding and butterbeer. Light, but it wasn't as though any of it had been eaten. She walked to her bedroom and hung up her cloak stopping at the closet. A single shirt was hanging on one side. The one she had bought him in an effort to help make the transition easier. He had only worn it once, just to make her happy. Now it seemed he didn't care if she was happy or not. Over and over again the events of the night played in her head. It had all started out fine, how could it have turned so wrong?

**Flashback**

Hermione greeted Harry as he mumbled through the door. "Hullo Harry! Good day at work?" He looked up at her in audible disgust. "What do you think?" He spat at her walking to put his briefcase away. "Hermione, I can't take it anymore! The long days, the low wages, the horrible conditions. I could be doing so much more in the Wiz…" He stopped as her mouth dropped. "Hermione, all I'm saying is what you know! Why do we have to stay here and live in this drank apartment when we could have so much more?" She glanced to the floor. "You know I can't go back there Harry! I can never go back after what happened. Why don't you understand it hurts so much? Are you so wrapped up in greed and titles and positions that you can just forget about all that so easily?" "I'm not saying I forgot! Yes, it happened, it was horrible it wasn't right and I will NEVER forget, but that doesn't mean we should give everything up and run away from it! It kills me to be away from the magical world, yes I said it magic. Remember that? It use to be a major part of your life!" Harry threw his head into his hands.

"Do you think you were the only one affected? Ron was my friend too. I was the one that watched him die Hermione, not you. I had to fight while his body lay limp and lifeless in a heap next to me. I defeated Voldermort out of revenge and hate, for Ron and my parents. So don't try and tell me it helps you to live away from magic. Magic didn't kill Ron, hate did. I've realized that and you need to too. Hermione, I'm going back to the wizarding world there's a job opening for an Auror and I was asked to take it. Now you can come back with me or not, but you're not going to stop me. Will you come with me and face what you've been hiding from, or live in the shadows forever?" Hermione turned away from Harry and stared out into the darkness. Turning back around she had an insane smile on her face. "So that's it Harry? Your giving me an ultimatum? In case you've forgotten I wasn't the only one that choose to leave there. You came right along with me! And now you just want to go back with out notice with out giving me time to think? You can't do this to me Harry!" Hermione screamed. She collapsed to the floor in tears huddled in a ball. "You just can't Harry." "Are you saying your not going to come with me Hermione?" "Please don't leave?"


	2. Long Ago

Author: Aurora Borealis 

Title: A Longing Dream

Disclaimer: I own no characters mentioned in this story or the main plot this was branched from. I wrote this story for my enjoyment and for others not for money or critical acclaim. 

Summary: **_Why is it that you always let the good ones get away? Maybe because your blinded at the time and don't see what they truly have. Why can't you see what's staring you right in the face? How is it that no matter how hard you try and tell yourself this is wrong, it's not suppose to end this way, it always does? Why do certain things look bad, but turn out good? These are questions that have been around since the dawn of time, never ending answers try to shine some light on the unknown. But no matter what we try to come up with to make up for what we loss it never fulfills our need to know. Why?_**

Chapter 2 Long Ago

Hermione tossed and turned under her silky white bed sheets. Throwing them off and on, first she was hot then she was cold. She would cry for hours then ran out of tears only to start up again. She hugged her pillow in the absence of her husband, trying to comfort herself. She listed to the pit pat of rain that had started up sometime around three. She couldn't take it, she could stay here now, not anymore. It reminded her to much of Harry. He had been gone so long she couldn't remember what it was like when he was here. She never use to run from her problems, now she could hardly think of a time when she hadn't. She flung off her sheets and climbed out of bed. She pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a jacket and pulled her now curly hair into a sloppy bun. She grabbed for her purse and pulled out her keys. She felt her wand in the back side and stopped. Thinking of how late it was and how no one was safe out on the streets at this time of night she quickly showed it into her pocket. Unlocking her door she opened it up in one swift motion. And as silently as she had come into that world, she slowly started to slip away.

Draco Malfoy walked along the cold deserted streets of London in a daze. He had just finished partying in a local strip club with his fellow mates and still wasn't off the high he had gotten. There was nothing more he liked then the heat of a dance box the sweat dripping off the walls and the alcohol rushing through his veins. Usually he would roam the infamous Ever wood street for an easy night, but tonight he wanted something more. He didn't know what he was after, he just knew he needed to find it.

Hermione tripped and fell on a crack in the sidewalk getting her clothes mussed and wet. Picking herself up she began walking again. She didn't know where she was going and what she was going to do but she had to keep moving. She stumbled into a local coffee shop and took a look around. The usual people you would suspect at five in the morning. Business people, drivers and college kids were all lounging around. Hermione walked up to order a coffee, when she realized she had forgotten her money. Turning away from the counter she went and collapsed in a chair. _I suppose I have to go back home now. There's no way I can leave without any money._

Draco finally decided to head back home. There was no sense in wasted his time looking for something unknown. He walked by the dimming street lights toward his posh apartment. This was the last place Malfoy had ever expected to end up but he had done quite well here and now didn't want to leave. He had many close mates, a prosperous job, and any girl he could ever dream of. As he walked by the coffee shop just a block away from his house he quickly glanced inside. As soon as he saw one person that he never thought he would see again he stopped in shock. He toyed with the fact of going in or running for the hills. She hadn't seen him yet, he could still make it back to his house and forget about all of this. He glanced toward his house and shook his head. Maybe she was what he had been looking for. All he knew was that he was going to find out.

Hermione heard the clack on the bells on the front door and the rush of wind that snuck inside. Shivering, she wished she had brought some money. She heard footsteps from the newcomer travel towards the front desk and order two coffees. She didn't bother to look up at the strangers face, there was no need to. All she wanted to do was blend in. Suddenly, she heard the footsteps walk toward her and the guest stop behind her chair. "What are you doing in a coffee shop with out a coffee Granger? Or is it Potter now?" That voice, she knew that voice. It was a voice that brought back so much pain and hurt.

**Flashback**

Hermione ran through the castle corridors trying to find a way inside the room that held Ron and Harry. On the Mauders Map she could see them listed right above her but no matter where she went they would always move. Franticly she begun swinging doors open looking inside every classroom. The final battle had began and she was scared for her friends life. Pushing on walls trying to find a secret passage she had no such luck. After ten minutes of pounding on walls and opening doors she fell in a heap crying her eyes out. _It's to late now, they have to go on without me. I just hope they'll be okay. _Suddenly she heard footsteps rush towards her, sounding very urgent. "Hermione, Hermione! I know how to get to Ron and Harry come on!" Hermione looked up with tearful eyes at the exasperated Draco Malfoy. There was no reason for Malfoy to help her but she knew whatever his motives where he would lead her to Voldermort. "All right Draco lead the way." He took her hand and ran down the halls. He twisted and turned down corridors even Hermione didn't know about. By the end of it she was very lost and very confused. "Are you sure you know where we're going Malfoy?" "Yes I'm positive come on." Finally they stopped behind a thick black curtain and Hermione could hear Voldermorts voice. "Harry, you know one of us will die, but it doesn't have to be that way. Let me perform a joining spell to join us together as one. Apart we fight against each other, but together we shall rule the world!" "I would never rule the world with you Voldermort!" Draco silently pulled back just enough of the curtain to allow Hermione to watch. Firmly he clasped his arm around her to help protect her from falling as she strained to see. She watched as a scene she could only relate to what happened in the Goblet of Fire maze played out before her. Spirits where released from Voldermorts wand swirling around Harry as a protective shield. But likewise everyone that Harry had seen die that was evil swirled from his wand towards the Dark Lord. Suddenly Harry's wand began to waiver. Shaking uncontrollably he had to make great strain to hold on to it. The Dark Lord began to advance on to Harry with an evil laugh. "It seems your mothers magic does not work when she's alive. To bad you felt to much self desire to see her alive again to think. You've destroyed the whole world Harry, not me! Dumbledore is dead because of you so he cannot help you, it seems that everyone around you has died trying to save the invincible Harry Potter! But you are nothing Harry, with out those in the shadows of your glory! That is where your true power lies and foolishly you destroyed your source! You've been a worth opponent all these years Harry but now it's time to die!" Voldermort screamed and lunged at Harry. Suddenly she saw Ron break free from his bonds and dived in front of Harry just as Voldermort uttered the unspeakable curse. And as quickly as he had gotten up he fell in a heap. Hermione tried to scream but Draco but his hand around her mouth and pulled her away from the scene into a classroom. "There's nothing you can do for Harry now Hermione or Ron. But you need to be alive." "I need to help Harry!" "I won't let you go!" They fought and struggled until Draco hit her with a sleeping spell and she fell to the ground in a silent heap.

She had never told Harry she had encountered what had happened. Maybe it was because in some ways she thought it was her fault. If she had only used her wand on Voldermort Ron wouldn't have had to jump out to save Harry. She had ran away from the wizarding world to never have to deal with these problems. Now it seemed there was no avoiding them. Draco sat down in the chair opposite to her and smiled. "I guess your thinking about your final night in the wizarding world huh? You do realize that everyone thought you had died. They know Harry lived but he never bothered to say you did to. I'm also guessing that you wonder what happened to me, after Voldermort finally feel? I ran, I ran to here like so many other death eaters and you. I started a normal life, tried to forget about all of my past and now here I am. I don't think I can say I'm any better but I can say something. I'm sorry for what I did but Hermione if you had gone in there you would have died! Harry wouldn't have a use for you." "But why did you show me Ron die then pull me away, did you know what would happen?" "Not exactly I knew that Harry did not have sacrifice love protecting him anymore since that reversed when he brought his mother back to life and I knew that he needed that to win so someone that cared had to die. But I had to let you understand he would be okay. I thought it I showed you what was happening you would figure it out. I guess I was wrong." Hermione looked down and swirled her coffee. It all made since now. Why hadn't she figured it out before. Maybe because she didn't have all the details since Harry rarely talked about it. "Why are you here Draco?" Draco looked into her hazel eyes and shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know really. My house is a block away and I'm fairly tired. If you want to talk later feel free to come by… I hope you will. I quite miss the wizarding world and you probably know more than I do." He got up out of his chair to leave. Just before he had reached the door Hermione followed him. "I'll come now."

**__**


End file.
